Trapt
by 9angel9
Summary: a lair cave-in leaves out two favorite side-kicks trapt under the rubble miles beneath the surface... but what strange creatures lurk in the caves the lair was built on?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. I do not own any of the songs. My inspiration came from a few other fanfics and I don't mean to copy anybody but you guys just write the best stories and inspire great ideas. Please R&R I have been trying a different angle. (Story #3!)**

Shego snarled and swung a fist towards Kim again while Ron and Drakken fought over the activation controller of his newest device.

"Ouch!" Drakken cried letting go of the controller after Rufus bit his hand. Ron tumbled over backwards from the unexpected force change and dropped the controller.

Shego angrily dove at Kim but Kim managed to duck out of the way just in time. Shego's lit fist went into the machine which she pulled out franticly trying to make sure she didn't end up getting fried by the electricity now pulsing from it.

"She's gonna blow!" Shego shouted her eyes wide as she ran away from the machine that was now beeping and every beep got higher and faster. Drakken was already out the door and at the escape pods. Kim was right behind him –apparently she was trying to catch him still- with Ron right behind her. But Ron tripped as Kim reached the tunnel to the surface from the underground lair –which was rapidly being shaken apart by the force of the machine going haywire.

"KP!" Ron shouted when he fell.

Kim spun around and was about to start towards him when Shego –who was still trying to get away as fast as she could from the machine and dodge falling debris- threw two bolts of plasma; one curved and one strait. Kim was hit and knocked back into the tunnel by one and Ron –who had just regained his feet-, was hit in the side by the other that sent him flying under a few support beams that had fallen making a sheltered area. The tunnel entrance was blocked when a large hunk of ceiling fell. Shego raced for a nearby boulder but the machine exploded as she dove sending her flying into the wall, then everything went black.

Ron coughed and sat up looking around. He couldn't see anything but checked himself for any injuries. 'Nothing injured,' Ron thought 'this is a miracle!' then he stopped realizing who had possibly saved him when he felt the side of his shirt scorched. He quickly turned and dug through his pack for a flashlight. "No…no…no…ah ha!" Ron pulled the flashlight out holding it up triumphantly. He turned it on and began looking around the area and few tunnel-like gaps, exploring the area looking for a way out.

Ron was going through a tunnel by the wall when he heard a soft moan. He turned the flashlight beam in the direction of the sound. The figure was clad in green and black. Her hair was a mess around her and covering her face. Not sure what to do Ron walked over and crouched down next to her.

"Shego." He said softly and shaking her shoulder. She moaned softly and her brows furrowed slightly but she didn't move.

There was a loud clang of rocks and Ron heard them shifting. Ron quickly but gently picked Shego up and ran out from the tunnel and under the little area she had knocked him into earlier. Just in time too because just then the tunnel he had found her in collapsed. _Whoa, did I just save Shego?_

Ron sat paralyzed trying to comprehend what had happened in the past 24 hours. He needed comfort and few minutes ago he had been nearly crushed. He sat still holding Shego but he had let her legs go and now her head rested under his chin. He was; he had to admit for once really undeniably terrified. He pulled her a little closer needing some sort of comfort. He quietly assessed the situation: he was stuck in a collapsed lair underground, with no food, no water, no communication with the surface, and the person he was stuck with was his best friend's (and his) archenemy, not to mention that once said person woke they would probably shred him, fry him, or both.

"I'm doomed!" Ron groaned. Just then he felt Shego shift in his arms and groan.

Shego groaned tried to sit up but found she couldn't. A pair of warm arms were wrapped around her. "Wha?" she mumbled opening her eyes and trying to blink the sleep out of them. _Man does my head hurt!_ she thought. As her eyes adjusted she looked around and realized that whoever it was holding her had apparently saved her.

"Um…" She said wanting to catch their attention. She felt them jump a little then shift uncomfortably.

"You're awake." Pause. "Are you okay?"

_No. It can't be him, could it?_ Shego thought franticly. But her fears were confirmed when he adjusted his arms so she could see his face. Sandy blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, freckle covered face, and a worried expression all confirmed her suspicions. Shego blinked twice then thought for a moment and replied "Yeah, I'm fine." then tried to get up.

Ron quickly released her still a little worried.

Shego was almost completely up and standing when a very sharp and rather painful wound in her side announced it's self to them both. Her hand went to her side and she fell back a little but Stoppable caught her arm.

"Fine, huh?" Ron mocked gently. She responded with a glare but it only added to his slight amusement.

She winced as she tried to stand again but this time managed to stay standing despite the pain that she tried to ignore. Looking around curiously she found a small gap towards the ceiling of the make-shift room they were in. Walking over she carefully moved some of the debris and managed to poke her head and half of her torso through to get a better look around. What she saw though she regretted seeing. She raised a lit hand to see better and almost immediately ducked back down into the make-shift shelter. In her haste she tumbled backward into a waiting Ron. She jumped up and moved with her back against the wall furthest from the small opening. Her chest heaving, eyes wide, staring at the opening in fear. She saw Ron get up and dust himself off.

"What was that abo-" he stopped when he looked up and saw her expression. It was the most terrified he'd ever seen her look. She looked like she'd seen a ghost. He knew it took a lot to scare her so if something she saw was that scary then he knew he'd better be on the look out. She was mumbling and shaking. "Are you okay?" he asked walking over to her. Now closer he could make out what she was saying.

"I told him it wasn't a good idea... I told him not too... There were too many stories… people don't just disappear… you never build something where people went and disappear never to be seen again." Her voice was frightful and her words were almost a blur with how fast she was talking.

"Whoa slow down," Ron soothed putting a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the movement. "Calm down, take a deep breath." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

_Right, calm down. I didn't just see that, I did not just see that. Come on you can't show fear now. Look at Stoppable! He's calmer than you and he's a wimp!_ Finally her breathing slowed and she opened her eyes. Warm amber eyes were staring back at her.

"Are you okay?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied "Um, how long do you think till help gets here?"

"Well Kim and Wade are probably working to get us-"

"You mean you." Shego cut him off coolly.

"_Us_, out of this mess right now, so I think now it depends on how deep down we are." Shego groaned at his last statement.

"Great, we'll be stuck down here for hours!"

"Do I even want to know how far down we are?" He asked and she gave him a look.

"About 40 miles beneath the surface." She responded flatly. Ron groaned at the statement.


End file.
